


Corsets and Crossbones

by destieldamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Burlesque, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, megaddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldamnit/pseuds/destieldamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meg and Abaddon are performers at the hottest burlesque show in Las Vegas. But as scorching as it may be, it’s still nowhere near the level of their nights off together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corsets and Crossbones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and graphic all thanks to [this post](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/post/82602965381/meg-x-abaddon-burlesque-au-meg-and-abaddon-are) from Stiney, aka salesassociatesteve. Thank you so much for the splendid idea!

 

_Gorgeous photo credit goes to[Stiney](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/)!_

When Meg entered her dressing room, her eyes immediately went to her vanity. Next to the perfume bottles and makeup cassettes rested a single blood red peony with a cream colored note folded in half underneath it. She was pretty certain this particular flower existed nowhere in nature, but that was one of the perks of dating the Queen of Hell. A simple ‘M’ in cursive was on the front of the note. She was used to finding flowers in her dressing room from fans, but this was a surprisingly romantic gesture from Abaddon. A prickle of excitement at the implications slid up her spine. Something special must be in Meg’s near future. She picked up the flower and breathed in its scent as she unfolded the note.

“My place. After the show. - A”

Meg delighted in another shiver of excitement, this one so strong it instinctively revealed her jet black, demonic eyes in the mirror before her. She decided the peony would make a great hair accessory, with the added bonus of signaling to Abaddon that she was ready and willing for whatever she'd planned. 

Abaddon had started the all-demon burlesque show in Sin City over a year ago. She said it was for recruitment and soul harvesting, but it was obvious to anyone in the audience that she loved performing. Besides, there were more efficient ways of sucking the life out of people than seductively stripping in corsets and fringe. Meg joined the group as the tenth member just three months ago but she’d quickly risen to a crowd, and Abaddon, favorite. Meg was eager, loyal, and let it all out on stage. All of which were qualities Abaddon appreciated as her employer and, not long after her employment, her lover.

Abaddon had a rule that no one saw each other before the performance. Since the show featured a whole lot of intimate interaction between the women, she felt seeing each other before going on stage ruined the element of surprise for each other. It helped keep the attraction fresh and exciting. Meg loved this rule, though she probably benefited more than the other girls since she was fucking one of the performers. As a bonus, It also gave her time alone and prevented any pre-show drama.

Meg chose a black and white striped boned corset that had a sweetheart cut neckline and laced up the back with red ties. Underneath it were silver jeweled pasties in the shape of a pentagram. For bottoms, she chose ruffled red panties with a black garter to hold up her fishnet thigh-highs. Around her neck was a black choker with long fringe that dangled over her collar bones and down between her breasts. She slipped into her favorite heels, smooth black leather ankle boots with a 4” stiletto heel and a red inverted cross stitched on the side. As she finished getting ready, she gave herself one last look in the mirror and pinned the peony to sit above her ear and the large 50s curls that completed her costume for the evening. The anticipation swelled in her chest and made her clit tingle under the thin fabric barely covering it. Meg couldn't wait to see how Abaddon looked tonight.

Meg and Abaddon went on last in tonight's performance. When Meg took her place at the edge of the stage to prepare for her entrance, she caught sight of Abaddon and her breath was knocked from her. Tonight, Abaddon was wearing something brand new. She was dressed in black from head to toe. Her fiery curls were impeccably flowing out from under a satin black top hat with a silver skull and crossbones on the band. The corset she wore was also black satin, but it was layered with a French lace that made up long sheer sleeves that hung off the shoulder. At her waist, the lace opened to reveal her stunning legs in the front but formed a train in the back. She had on thigh high boots that looked as though she’d been sewn into them. There was a matching silver skull on the front wedge of the boots, as if they were peering out into the audience with their deathly stare. The only color beside Abaddon’s red hair was her equally red lips and the flush of her cheeks. Meg wanted to touch herself just looking at Abaddon, but she found a shred of strength and managed to get on stage as flawlessly as she had each night before.

Their performance was, of course, a wild success once again. The audience was surely satisfied and the demonic dancers had turned more than their average. Meg could care less, however. She had only one thought on her mind tonight. After touching and watching Abaddon on stage with her, Meg’s body felt like lightning was coursing through it and she ached for release. She packed up her stuff, purposefully putting her costume back on, and headed out to her car. Meg always traveled separately and didn’t yet feel comfortable staying the night at Abaddon’s, especially without her own transportation. She had too much baggage she preferred to keep in her own trunk. Meg knew Abaddon would take longer to get back to her place, so she ran and got a fresh change of clothes from her apartment, mostly because it was something to keep her busy. Finally, she headed over to Abaddon’s.

Abaddon lived in a penthouse high above the lights of the Vegas strip. Meg rode the elevator all the way to the top, having checked with the staff to make sure Abaddon had arrived already. With each passing floor, Meg’s heart beat faster and she could feel the wetness between her thighs grow. She got off the elevator and made the short walk to the door and knocked. The door opened swiftly and she was pulled through with superhuman strength. Before the door even latched shut, Abaddon’s mouth was covering Meg’s. It was a good thing demons didn’t need to breathe, as the kiss continued mercilessly. Meg pushed into the kiss, their teeth clicking against each other as she sucked and licked Abaddon’s tongue.

Abaddon grabbed a fist full of Meg’s hair and pushed her to her knees, head pinned against the door. Meg moaned with a pleasure so intense it made her nipples hard beneath her corset. Her open mouth was quickly filled with Abaddon’s swollen, slick slit. Abaddon was still fully dressed except she no longer had on her lace boycut underwear from earlier. Meg’s body fell away from her awareness as her entire existence revolved around her mouth and the sex it served. Abaddon’s clitoris was hard in her mouth, a bead of pleasure Meg rolled her tongue around. Abaddon’s breath caught from above as Meg buried her face in her pussy till her nose pressed against her soft curls and skin. Abaddon began to grind into her mouth, still gripping Meg’s hair tight in her hand. The tension on her scalp made Meg moan into Abaddon’s pussy and the vibration buzzed through both women.

“Touch yourself while you eat my pussy.” Abaddon’s voice was thick with lust. Meg was quick to oblige the orders of her mistress. Meg slipped her hand between her legs and shuddered when she touched her extremely sensitive clitoris. After a few seconds the jolting stimulation became more pleasurable and she began to thrust into her hand as she continued to work at Abaddon’s cunt. She could feel Abaddon getting close to the edge and was eager to taste her cum on her tongue, but just as Abaddon was calling out she yanked her pussy away from Meg. Meg’s grunted in frustration at the loss and found herself falling forward onto all fours.

“Stay there and keep touching. Don’t you dare cum yet.”

“No, Mistress, I won’t.” As she feverishly rubbed her clit, Meg hoped that was a promise she could keep.

Abaddon disappeared out of Meg’s view from the carpet for a few seconds. Meg didn’t see her return, but felt a small vibrating object slide into her soaking wet slit. Meg jumped from a mix of surprise and delight. Abaddon inserted the bullet vibrator till only the string attached to it could be seen. She grabbed Meg’s hands, pulling them behind her back, and with the speed only a demon can possess knotted her wrists together with a black nylon rope. Abaddon bound Meg’s ankles similarly with exquisite technique. The buzzing inside Meg was already maddening, her canal rippling and tensing around its presence. It was too much and not nearly enough all at once.

This was not their first time exploring BDSM by any means, but this was their hottest session yet, and Meg trusted it was only just beginning. That assumption was strengthened by the blindfold being slipped over her eyes. Meg loved not being able to see what was happening around her. Every experience was unexpected and intense, and she felt less self-conscious and more vulnerable, trusting. She listened closely as Abaddon’s heels moved away from her and into what she thought was the kitchen.

Moments later, Meg felt a burning sensation slide down her labia, her body at first not able to adjust to the freezing temperature of the ice cube pressed against her pussy. She gasped when Abaddon removed her hand and left the ice cube tucked between her lips and her panties. Meg rotated her hips in an attempt to move the ice from her engorged clitoris, but it was useless. The pain was delicious; she hated it and wanted more.

While she thrusted at thin air, Abaddon began to unlace her corset. As much as Meg loved wearing them, being out of the restrictive costume was an orgasmic release of its own kind. Abaddon ran her hand up Meg’s bare back, her long nails trailing along her spine. Meg realized what was below her knees now felt soft. She had been distracted by the sensations overwhelming her mind and didn’t realize Abaddon must’ve transported them to the bedroom. Abaddon pushed Meg onto her back and lowered her head to suck and lick Meg’s neck. Abaddon knew this was an exceptionally potent weak spot of Meg’s. Abaddon unfastened the fringed choker to gain more access. Her hand replaced her lips as she moved down between Meg’s pert, soft breasts. Abaddon’s pressure on her neck was firm and her nails dug into Meg’s skin. Meg gasped and thrusted her hips upward, blissfully turned on by her mistress. Abaddon removed the pasties over Meg’s nipples with her teeth, lightly squeezing her neck as Meg cooed. She tugged and pulled at Meg’s nipples, grazing her teeth over the tender, puckered flesh before taking the whole nipple deep into her mouth.

After licking and kissing her way down to Meg’s pelvis, Abaddon slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles, the ice cube now nothing more than a wet spot. Meg felt Abaddon’s curls graze the inside of her thighs and pushed her hips upward in hopes that Abaddon’s mouth would be there. A sharp slap came down on her upper thigh. “Ah, ah, ah. Stay still.” Abaddon purred. Meg pouted but obliged her mistress’ demands, settling her hips back into the bed. Abaddon sank her teeth into the thick flesh of Meg’s inner thigh. Meg cried out at the unexpected pain, her pulse quickening and pounding in her clit.

Another bite followed on her left to mirror the teeth marks on her right thigh, another spiral of pain that made her beg. “Please…” she whispered mindlessly, her body aching for release.

Though Meg couldn’t see anything behind the blindfold, she was pretty sure Abaddon had an amused smirk on her face as she replied, “Please what?”

“Please make me cum, Mistress.” Meg’s voice was even thicker than usual, tainted by lust and eagerness.

Abaddon answered by burying her face in Meg’s sex. She covered Meg’s slit with her whole mouth and pressed her tongue inside, sliding up from her opening to the small pearl throbbing at its peak. Abaddon focused her attention there. Abaddon reshaped her tongue, splitting it down the center as she flicked Meg’s clitoris with incredible precision. Meg nearly jumped off the bed, had it not been for her bindings she was certain she would have. Abaddon pushed her tongue down into Meg’s canal, tickling and filling the opening of her pussy with her newly forked organ. Meg fisted her tied hands in the sheets beneath her as she tried to remain as still as possible. Her toes curled as Abaddon returned to sucking and toying with her clitoris.

Just as her orgasm neared its peak, Abaddon pulled her mouth away, causing Meg to scream out in frustration. “Mmm, I don’t think you’ve earned that yet.” Abaddon slowly ran her tongue up Meg’s stomach and between her breasts. She pulled off Meg’s blindfold as she straddled her face. Meg’s annoyance gave way to a glint in her eyes, her excitement at being allowed to please her mistress overriding any disappointment in her stolen release.

“Open,” Abaddon commanded, as she removed her own corset. Meg obeyed, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue. Abaddon threw her corset unceremoniously across the room and Meg admired her heavy, round breasts and erect nipples from her vantage below. Abaddon lowered her cunt into Meg’s waiting mouth, moaning the instant she made contact. Meg lapped at her lips with a wide, soft tongue. Abaddon began to grind her pussy into Meg’s mouth and moaning loudly, her head thrown back. Meg devoured her sex, the sweet, sticky wetness on her tongue and coating her chin and cheeks. She loved the way Abaddon tasted and the scent of her arousal filled Meg’s nostrils and curled around her brain in a warm haze of lust.

Meg tongued Abaddon’s opening as she rode her face harder. Abaddon twisted her hands in Meg’s hair, and Meg knew her mistress was close. Abaddon groaned, a sound not unlike a low animalistic roar, her stomach muscles tightening as Meg worked her clit faster and harder. With several short, hard thrusts Abaddon came on Meg’s face, her climax accompanied by a loud yell. She collapsed forward against the headboard, chest heaving with her hands still frozen in Meg’s locks. Meg waited patiently, holding her tongue motionless against the swollen, hyper stimulated clit in her mouth. She relished the small quakes of the clitoris against her tongue, the lingering echoes of the pleasure she’d given her mistress. Meg smiled blissfully, just as delighted as she would have been with her own orgasm.

Abaddon climbed off the pillows and returned to Meg’s pussy. This time, she remained on her knees, leaning her face down to Meg’s clit that now stood fully erect and felt as if it were on fire. Meg’s entire body felt like static noise, every sensation magnified and unable to be processed by normal pathways. Abaddon placed her whole palm over Meg’s soaked cunt and rubbed her at a disappointingly slow pace.

“Fuck me,” Meg pleaded, her words barely intelligible.

A smack to the thigh that left a bright red hand print reminded Meg of her error. “What do you say?” It was more of a criticism than a question, but it required an answer.

“Please, Mistress, fuck me.” Meg replied with a dark smile.

“Much better.”

Abaddon pressed two fingers into Meg’s dripping hole, curving them up into the soft walls of her canal. Meg moaned, thrusting her pussy further down on to her fingers. Abaddon began to fuck her faster, the walls of Meg’s pussy rippling around her fingers. Abaddon pushed in a third finger as Meg panted and writhed. She leaned her head down and licked Meg’s clit. Meg felt the waves of pleasure rise higher with each thrust and flick of the tongue. Abaddon returned her hand to Meg’s neck, gripping tighter than before. It was all Meg could handle, her ecstasy tripled by the pressure on her throat. Her muscles tightened and her hips bucked upwards as she felt an explosion erupt from deep within.

After a few moments, Abaddon slowly pulled her fingers from Meg’s still pulsing pussy. Meg groaned and laughed, her body and mind finally relaxed. Abaddon snapped her fingers and the ropes evaporated from Meg’s wrists and ankles. She gently rubbed and kissed where the ropes had been. Though there weren’t any wounds remaining on the vessel, it was the symbolic adoration of a mistress and her submissive.

Abaddon led Meg into the shower and the women took turns lathering and shampooing each other. When they were clean and dry, they headed back into the bedroom. Meg started to get dressed but Abaddon stopped her. This time, she had the look of vulnerability.

“I want you to stay.”

Meg was taken aback by the admission. “Oh, really?” She tried to play it off casually, but her heart was beating as fast as it was when she was splayed and being fucked on the bed.

“Yes, really,” Abaddon smiled nervously.

Meg crawled into the bed beside Abaddon. Her mind told her she should go, but as they wrapped their arms around each other, the fears she harbored were quieted. They fell asleep with arms and legs entwined, and slept late into the afternoon.

Each night after, Meg returned and parts of her remained till there was nothing left waiting outside. Meg moved in and the two never looked back.

And the show went on. 


End file.
